mckingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alessandro Russo
Backstory Alessandro was born in the Town of Lavichen in the Eastern City States of La'Arn. For the first nineteen years of his life, he didn't step foot further than a few miles from the Town. His mother had always warned him of the dangerous world and the fiends of Le'Tarn preying on countrymen walking the roads. When she said this, Alessandro's father had always rolled his eyes and laughed. He may have not been many places, but in his nineteenth year that would change. Alessandro was cleaning the floorboards of the family shop when a stranger walked in, asking about supplies for the road. After getting him sorted, Alessandro asked where the man was headed. After learning he was headed Westward, Alessandro begged the stranger to take him along. He was sick of this place, and wanted to be gone. The stranger seemed like he wasn't going to agree, but then, with a flicker of his eyes, he accepted. A year later, they were sitting around a campfire near the great hills of the Town of Puryenets, and they began to argue the same argument they'd practiced dozens of times by now. It was about adventure. Alessandro had been under the impression that the man was a great adventurer, but he turned out to be a simple hunter. Frustrated, Alessandro left the camp, never to see the man again. The next year of his life, Alessandro would grow greatly as a person, and he would have a smile on his face as he walked into the Town of Ponta. Having heard the Town had been made a City State back when he was 19 and naive, he had imagined coming here since. His father had been right when he told him the time in Ponta was ripe for opportunity. As he made it into the Northern District, he saw trade aplenty. It would seem Alessandro had found his adventure. A Logging Quest Upon reach Ponta and hearing the Exarch's speech, Alessandro found a dirty home in the Slums of Ponta and met a girl by the name of Francesca (Hannah_Amethyst). He went to see the Custode about any jobs with a man named Urbano (Tdl). After some discussion, Alessandro, Urbano, and a man named Leonardo (Griffin), along with a few helpers, set off south of the Slums to create a Logging Camp for the government. As Alessandro set to work on the fences and Leonardo began planting saplings, Urbano designed and built the Sawmill. After, the group was rewarded in gold florins by a Consigliere (Gifilta). Creation of Russo Brews Having been paid handsomely, Alessandro decided it was time he opened a business. After purchasing a cauldron and a flint-and-steel from a local, he went to the Custode (Potato) and inquired about opening a brewery, but was quickly met with questions he was unprepared for. Seeing this, the Custode gave him an application and asked him to come back later. Alessandro filled it out in the waiting room while Urbano sat next to him, waiting to see the Custode as well. After a time, Alessandro met with the Custode and paid for a License to sell alcohol as well as a Permit for a stall in town. After setting up his cauldron and building a barrel to age his brews in his Slum Home (which took up most of the space), he began brewing like a madman and advertising his Sweet Mead to any who passed by. Acquiring Investments & Opening of Russo Brews Tavern Shortly after purchasing his stall, Alessandro had aspirations to open his own Tavern. The only problem was the land's cost was in the range of 20+ Florin, and Alessandro only had about 3 Florin. Impatient, he decided to call the value of the business the cost of the property and ask individuals if they'd like to invest in the new tavern in exchange for a share of the profits (depending on how much they invested). Alessandro ended up getting investments from Lucio (Ryku), Giovanni (Danger) and Jeffry (DanMeister). Pooling his funds with Francesca, Alessandro had successfully raised the necessary coinage. A few signatures later and an exchange of coins, and Russo Brews Tavern was ready to be set up! It was at this point that Alessandro decided he would not only pay his employees a weekly wage, but reward them with commission for their efforts as well. The Inclusion of Rooms at Russo Brews Tavern & Inn After hiring several employees, namely (CyanWolf15), (Miss_Allegra), (Aviforma) & (Griffinrider7), Alessandro decided he would need some supplementary income and had the second floor transitioned from a Brewery into three rooms for rent. From this point onward, the building would be known as Russo Brews Tavern & Inn. The Brewery was moved to the upstairs and Alessandro's personal quarters shrunk even more. In addition to this, the seating at Russo Brews was redone in a custom fashion by Fergus MacMaster (Taco), who was paid by Alessandro for the job. It was also around this time at Alessandro purchased a slave from Lucio Ponteselli (Ryku) for the purposes of having 24/7 service at his stall. Russo Brews VS City of Ponta (Court Summons) (to be written) Organizing the first Citizen Hall (to be written) Russo Brews VS City of Ponta (Court Date) (to be written)